


Pet Names

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cutesy, Lance is smooth, Pet Names, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), klance, light klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 15:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: He'd be lying if he said it didn't affect him.Sweet, and maybe a little kinky, pet names.





	Pet Names

It was a joke, a little tease. Then Keith tensed up and a heavy blush spread over his cheekbones.

"As if," Lance had scoffed, smirking at Keith. "Keith wouldn't hurt me, his favorite Paladin, on purpose. Right, Kitten?"

It was an immediate reaction and Lance's mouth dropped open with a pop. Pidge looked between the two of them and grimaced.

"Do you like that?" Lance asked, excited. He was practically bouncing. "Can I call you 'Kitten?'"

"No," Keith growled. "I swear to God, Lance. Don't you dare." He took a threatening step towards Lance but he simply smiled, leaning in Keith's direction.

"Or what, Kitten? You gonna bite me? Nip at me? Scratch me a little? Kinky boy." Lance laughed when Keith took three steps back, entire body flushing.

"Shut up, Sharpshooter." Keith snapped, crossing his arms. He was hoping that maybe it would effect Lance.

He was right.

Lance's eyebrows rose, a flush spreading from his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose. "You got me there, Baby Boy."

That one was worse, had Keith break out into a light sweat.

"Obviously; no-one knows you better than me, Daddy." Keith glared, then smiled smugly when his flush turned even more red.

"I'll be your Daddy if you'll be my Saddle." Lance raised an eyebrow and cocked his head.

Keith would never admit that he squealed and covered his face after Pidge explained the implication.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy. I'm an active supporter of PETA." Lance continued, then bowed when Pidge let out a low whistle. "See ya later, Woody. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Lance grinned then sauntered away, as if nothing had happened. The tips of his ears were still red.

Pidge beamed, and for once, she looked sympathetic. "I'll leave this one solely to Lance. Good luck, Keith." She followed after Lance.

Keith groaned in frustration and headed to the training room.

He hated pet names.


End file.
